Ginger (Talking Tom and Friends)
Talking Ginger the kitten is the youngest character of Talking Tom and Friends franchise that appears in the app Talking Ginger. Judging by his appearance, he might be an Orange Mix. He just got his own app in the app store. He is implied to be Tom's nephew. Santa does not really like Ginger because he was always annoyed by Ginger's naughtiness. He also appears in the app Tom loves Angela. He always tries to sabotage Tom and Angela's relationship. He and Gina are good friends. In Talking Friends series, he is voiced by actress, Tara Strong and in the Talking Tom and Friends series is voiced by Maria Bamford. Relatives and Friends Tom - uncle (only in Talking Friends) Santa - friend Gina - best friend (stuffed animal) Hank - best friend/role model App Appearances Ginger is in the apps: Talking Ginger, Talking Ginger's Birthday, Santa meets Ginger, Tom loves Angela, I want to be big and in Talking Friends Superstar because he is available as a superstar toy. Trivia * Ginger is the youngest on the show. * His funniest quote is "I will defeat gravity because it is boring."in episode 6 "Shake That Tail" and talking girls of a time * Most of the apps Ginger is featured in are designated for younger kids and to help them learn. * In the episode Jet Pack Cat, Ginger is portrayed as an antagonist trying to destroy Tom and Ben's jet pack. But later Ginger redeemed himself in the end of the episode. *In talking friends he is toms nephew but in talking tom and friends they're only neighbors. Gallery Talking santa meets ginger android 5.gif|Talking Santa and Ginger S1E1 013.png S1E1 006.png Talking santa meets ginger android 2.gif Talking santa meets ginger android 1.gif Ginger.png Babyhippotalking friends.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg Gig.jpg TalkingFriendsWikiatitlecard.jpg TalkingGinger.jpg TalkingGinger(2).jpg TalkingGinger(3).jpg TalkingGinger(4).jpg TalkingGinger(5).jpg TalkingGinger(6).jpg TalkingGinger(7).jpg TalkingGinger(8).jpg TalkingGinger(9).jpg TalkingGinger(10).jpg TalkingGinger(11).jpg TalkingGinger(12).jpg TalkingGinger(13).jpg TalkingGinger(14).jpg TalkingGinger(15).jpg TalkingGinger(16).jpg Quotes (from Talking Friends) 'Episode 1' * "Tom and Ben made a new robot!" * "Ooh! Tumbleweed!" * "Then, it will eat my broccoli for me?" * "Me & Gina love you robot." * "That was...AWESOME! Again, again!" 'Episode 2' * "I love ea...ew! You're gross!" * "That`s four words..." * "It`s perfect! * "Red touch! It`s back!" * "Hey! I`m taking gymnastics." * "So what`s it called?" 'Episode 3' * "I saw Tom flying like a catbird!" * "I want to fly..." * "They didn't say you coudn't touch it, Gina. Now, which button to press?" * "I'll help to fix it." 'Episode 4' * "Oh, uncle! I wanna ride next! Me, me, me, me, me next!" * "Uncle, are we gonna be on the news tonight?" Episode 5 * "Go time! Whee-hoooo.. Ah! Smokey, smokey! (runs to Tom) I wanna fame a pink car." * "Eow! You`re trowing on me." * "Tom and Angela sitting on the tree..." * (in closed mouth) "Nice to meet you!" * "Cool!" * "My insides are shaking." * (with Pierre) "Cool!!!" * "Tom and Angela sitting on the tree, (in closed mouth) K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Episode 6 * "Kitties and gentledogs, today I, Ginger the Great, will be fit gravity because gravity is boring. (to Gina) You`re getting this, Gina? (to viewers) Watch as I`m bouncing into the air and then staying there!" * "Define gravity." * "Angela!" * "The ground is alive!" * "I see that you did it, Ben, you killed gravity!" * "Whee-hoo, I`m living on dream!" Episode 7 * "Catch, uncle!" (throws a ball to Tom) Play with me, play with me!" * "You never play with me." * "Oh mine. Whe-hoo!" (runs for a bug) * "Play with me!" (3x) * "Uncle, you were so many of you, but... I couldn`t find where really you." * "Oh mine!!!" (cathes to Tom) Episode 10 * "Can I push the button?" * "Lentils?" * "Eww." (with Angela) * "It's all black and white? I'm out." * "Me too!" Voiced by *Maria Bamford (U.S.) *Carla Cardoso Strannigan (Portuguese) *Ahrid Hannaley (Spanish) *Maria Belkin (Russian) Says Hello In Different Languages Talking Ginger Says Hello Talking Ginger Says Hello 2 Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Smarty You Are Gross Category:Characters in my talking tom Category:Heroes Category:Fan Favorites Category:Tritagonists Category:Trickful charcthers Category:Male characters Category:Nephews Category:Kittens Category:Tomcats Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Listings